CONGRATULATIONS
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Recopilación de minifics de Magia Hispanii (potterverso expandido a la península ibérica) dedicados a aquellos que disfrutan con estas historias, por alguna razón especial. Comenzamos con un bloque dedicado a Fiera Fierce, que hoy 4 de septiembre cumple años. Felicidades.
1. Chapter 1

LA EXCURSIÓN (I)

A continuación, un minificha dedicado a Fiera Fierce por su cumpleaños (felicidades, Fiera. Que lo disfrutes aunque estés lejos de casa). Pilar, Charo, Carmen y Marcos Aguirre son OCs suyos, magos hispanii de entre catorce y diecisiete años que, como todos los años, acuden en el mes de julio a los Campamentos Mágicos que completan su formación, desarrollada durante el curso en pequeñas scholas de magia, simultáneamente al colegio muggle.

La Excursión tiene lugar la primera semana de julio de 2013, una semana antes de que ocurran los acontecimientos que se desarrollan en La Palabra Secreta, fic de Fiera altamente recomendable.

_**Campamentos mágicos. Picos de Europa. Julio de 2013…**_

Fue la musiquilla suave del móvil de Charo la que se escuchó primero en la cabaña. Babe se sentó de golpe en la cama, extendió la mano para asir el suyo y desconectar la alarma y después se fijó en su compañera. Charo se desperezaba lentamente con los rizos revueltos y desparramados por la almohada.

- Buenos días.- Susurró Babe a la par que saltaba de la cama presta a vestirse a todo trapo. Si hubiese compartido habitación con su hermana Mencía o alguna de sus amigas, ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Pero como estaba con una chica algo mayor con la que no tenía la misma confianza, alguno de los genes heredados de su madre, que hasta el momento había permanecido latente, se había activado haciéndola reproducir la manía de Cecilia de dejarles la ropa lista por la noche, algo que ya solo hacía con la pequeña, si bien insistía con los tres mayores para evitar carreras, gritos y demás alborotos mañaneros. También había dejado preparada la bolsa de loneta que podía colgarse a la espalda como una mochila junto con el gorro y las gafas de sol. Y la varita, por supuesto.

La primera semana de los campamentos había sido bendecida con un tiempo extraordinario, casi mas propio del Levante que de Picos. Y los profesores no habían perdido tiempo para reorganizar horarios y actividades, todo ello orientado a aprovechar al máximo el aprendizaje de la magia en el exterior.

Y precisamente eso iban a hacer ese día los alumnos mayores: una excursión a una mina ya agotada, explotada antaño por enanos, cuya ruta había sido reconvertida en paraje mágico natural. Tras el alborotado desayuno les aguardaba un viaje en autobús hasta la falda de un monte, y después algo mas de seis kilómetros de marcha, atendiendo a las explicaciones de los profesores. Babe se enfundó unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta, calcetines tobilleros y zapatillas de deporte, y se entretuvo deliberadamente algo mas de la cuenta haciendo los nudos de los cordones, una especie de cortesía hacia su compañera que andaba todavía en camisón.

Las instrucciones de la profesora que dirigía la excursión habían sido claras: nada de shorts o pantalones cortos porque podían rozarse con alguna planta irritante; algo para la cabeza porque habría tramos en los que el sol podía pegar fuerte y protección solar. No hacía falta que les recordara que los móviles eran inútiles porque prácticamente no habría cobertura, aunque la profesora, en el fondo de su ser, dudaba muy mucho que alguno o alguna no se lo llevara.

Poco hablaron las compañeras de alojamiento aquella mañana, ambas presurosas para terminar de arreglarse y salir corriendo hacia los comedores para desayunar. Iban a salir temprano porque estaba prevista la vuelta para antes de comer.

Ya en el comedor, Mencía alzó un brazo largo y fibroso en el que destacaba una extensa colección de pulseras anudadas en torno a la muñeca y Babe, tras un breve "hasta luego", se apresuró a unirse al grupo mientras Charo por su parte se juntaba con sus inseparables. Aguirre parecía enfurruñada y no hacía mas que señalar la esfera del reloj y hablar muy deprisa, mientras que Calatayud permanecía atenta e imperturbable.

Pero Babe no se detuvo a prestarles mas atención. Corrió hacia su hermana y su grupo de amigas sonriendo. Alicia, Lola, Bárbara y Renata. Todas lucían atuendos similares con vaqueros o leggings y largas melenas al viento, aunque la única que se protegía la cabeza con una gorra negra con la constelación de Orión pintada en el frente era Mencía. Al parecer, también ella había heredado su correspondiente lote de genes de la sensatez. Aunque tal vez los suyos vinieran por el lado de su padre.

- ¿Qué tal por Jellowstone? – Preguntó Mencía divertida cuando se dejó caer en el hueco que habían guardado para ella entre Lola y su hermana.- ¿El oso Yogui os visita por las noches para robar comida?

- Nos visitan los mosquitos gigantes caníbales.- Respondió Babe. Y procedió a elevar una pierna y mostrar a sus amigas un bulto rojo en la cara interna del tobillo.

-¡Ostras! ¡Menudo bollo! – Exclamó Lola con una carcajada.- ¿Seguro que son mosquitos? ¡No habrá sido un hadita de jardín!

- ¡Halaaaaaa!- Exclamó Mencía.- Las haditas de jardín dejan _bocaos, _no esos bultos.

- Carcajeaos lo que queráis, pero de vez en cuando pica que es un horror.- Intervino Babe frunciendo el ceño.- Y es curioso, pero a Charo no le pican.

- Será porque el tocino lo tiene rancio.

Las chicas se giraron todas a la vez, como si las hubiera movido un resorte, para encarar a la propietaria de la voz en cuestión. Pero Santamarta y Coronado – indudablemente había sido una de ellas – se habían apresurado en alejarse hacia el autoservicio.

-¡Las hay pedorras! – Gritó Mencía indignada. Y Bárbara tuvo que sujetarle el brazo a Lola, dispuesta ya a lanzar algún hechizo poco recomendable.

-¿Tu sabes? – Mencía se giró para hablar con Babe.- ¡Se ha metido con Renata! ¡La ha llamado _sudaca_!

- No se puede esperar nada bueno de esas.- Replicó Babe. Acababa de sentir una punzada de tristeza porque ese año su amiga Millie no había podido venir. Se verían unos días en septiembre, pero Babe se había acostumbrado a compartir campamentos con su amiga inglesa. Millie le había dicho que iba a hacer un interesante viaje por Albania con sus padres, y Babe la creía. Pero también le daba la ligera impresión de que su relación con Manu Azcona se había enfriado últimamente.

-No _hase_ al caso molestarse.- El melodioso acento de Renata la hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de Millie y volver a prestar atención a sus amigas, que hablando deprisa la pusieron al día de lo acontecido últimamente.- Querían armar un pancho pero no les salió ni modo.

Un rato mas tarde, los alumnos de entre catorce y diecisiete subían al autobús. Pilar y Charo se sentaron juntas, mientras que Carmen fue a parar con una chica un poco mayor, portuguesa, que apenas hablaba de puro tímido. El grupo de Babe, por su parte, copó la última fila provocando una gran algarada por parte de los chicos.

- ¡Qué mal andan todos esos! – Carmen se levantó del asiento y se giró para hablar con sus amigas. - ¿Veis si también berrea mi hermano?

- No se. Seguramente.- Respondió Pilar.- Si total lo hacen todos, no veo por qué él no iba a…

-¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS! – La voz de la profesora, ampliada con un Sonorus, redujo la algarabía en buena medida. Carmen, por su parte, bajó la voz.

- Es que últimamente lo encuentro un poco tonto, que me parece que tiene un buen cacao mental…

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Pilar curiosa.- Yo no le he notado nada de particular.- Claro que, tampoco es que ella se fijara mucho en el hermano pequeño de su amiga. Carmen se encogió de hombros.

- Pasa mucho tiempo con Lama Numero Dos. Haciendo deberes y tal…

- Bueno. A lo mejor es que le gusta.- Susurró Charo divertida. Parecía como si Carmen estuviera adoptando una postura de hermana mayor híper protectora y la verdad era que resultaba un pelín gracioso.

- No le gusta. Esa tía no es como Lama Número Uno.- Replicó Carmen.- Para mi que está un poco flipada. Y sus amigas, también.

- Que son las mismas amigas de Lama Número Uno.- Matizó Pilar.- Me parece que estás un poco paranoica y…

-¡Paranoica!

-¡CARMEN AGUIRRE!¡QUE TE SIENTES!

Las tres dieron un respingo. La profesora, varita al cuello para potenciar la voz, las estaba mirando con cara de malas pulgas. Casi refunfuñando Carmen se dio la vuelta y se sentó. Agachando la cabeza en el hueco entre asientos todavía susurró.

-¡Yo no estoy paranoica!

-¡A-GUI-RRE!

El autobús se puso en marcha con su carga de alegres adolescentes mágicos que enseguida retomaron sus charletas.

- ¿Un trozo de chocolate? – Mencía ofreció una tableta que acababa de sacar de su bolsa.

- ¿Pero como es posible que ya tengas hambre?

- La comida de la Lutgarda, que cada día es menos nutritiva.

Las chicas soltaron una risotada mientras se pasaban la tableta. En animado alboroto, entre risas y chocolate, la media hora de trayecto se les pasó volando.

Una vez llegados a la entrada, protegida mágicamente por encantamientos de Ilusión para que los no mágicos no se acercaran, la profesora la profesora de criaturas mágicas, una bruja en los cuarenta que vestía un pantalón desmontable, una camisa con muchos bolsillos y botas de trekking, procedió a entregarles las hojas que deberían ir rellenando conforme se desarrollaba la visita. Una vez estuvieron todos listos, los puso de nuevo en marcha. Atravesaron la puerta de madera y comenzaron a subir la senda cubierta de grava que llevaba al inicio de la vía mágica.

- Debería haber ido al baño antes de salir.- Refunfuñó Carmen según avanzaban.

- Pues me temo que por aquí no vas a encontrar un servicio.- Apostilló Pilar.- Y sinceramente, yo no me veo capaz de conjurar uno.

- Ojalá se pudiera.- Suspiró Aguirre.- Oh, cómo envidio en estos casos a los tíos. Se acercan a un matorral un poco apartado, y listos.

- Ya estamos llegando al principio. ¡Oh! ¡Es precioso! – Charo interrumpió con una doble intención. De veras que era bonito el sitio. Tal vez contemplándolo Carmen olvidara por un rato sus premuras.

La senda era oscura y húmeda debido a los árboles enormes y frondosos que la flanqueaban a ambos lados del camino. El suelo era de una tierra un poco rojiza. Arcillosa quizá. Y junto a los bordes del camino crecían diversas especies mágicas. Pilar reconoció de inmediato la Barba de Duente, una especie de líquen que se usaba en muchas pociones. Y un poco mas adentro unas margaritas de umbría que se usaban en brebajes para el estómago.

- Aquí hay mucho verde...- Constató Carmen observando el panorama, mientras mentalmente maldecía la inexistencia de un hechizo desvanecedor del pis en la vejiga.

- Bueno, hemos venido a eso ¿No? – Exclamó Pilar, que aunque no era muy aficionada a las pociones debía reconocer que sus ingredientes, al natural, resultaban de cierto interés.

- Fíjate. ¡qué tréboles tan raros!- Exclamó Carmen.- ¡Y todos tienen cuatro hojas!

- Me parece que no son tréboles.- Advirtió Pilar al ver que su amiga iba a pasar la zapatilla por las matas. Al instante, una bandada de hojas verdes salieron volando mientras Carmen daba un respingo que no ayudó para nada con sus ganas de encontrar un baño.

-¡Son mariposas! – Exclamó Charo entusiasmada. Y enseguida se puso a pasar las hojas que les había entregado la profesora para buscar la especie en cuesión.

-Chicas, chicas…- Dijo Carmen a media voz.- Si, son muy chulis esos tréboles. O mariposas. O lo que sean. Pero os aseguro que como no encuentre un baño pronto los tréboles, las barbas de duende y lo que sea que haya por estos lares me va a traer al fresco.

- Pues no se qué podemos hacer…

- Tal vez si encontramos unos matojos…

Siguieron avanzando unos cuantos metros, elucubrando cómo resolver su problema, hasta alcanzar un recodo en el que el lote de las Fernández de Lama había hecho un sonoro corro de chicas. Un poco a la izquierda, algunos chicos andaban a bromas con las chicas, pero éstas se mantenían bastante inflexibles.

- Y ahora ¿qué les pasa a éstas? - Preguntó Carmen tras haber constatado, disimuladamente, que su hermano no se encontraba entre los varones.

- Me parece a mi que no eres la única con problemas de autonomía de vuelo, Carmen.- Charo fue la primera en darse cuenta de en qué consistía todo aquello y soltó la frase adornada con una alegre risotada.

- Han ideado un baño, parece.- Concluyó Pilar tras otear el panorama. Hacia un recodo del camino cerrado por todos lados por espesos matorrales excepto por uno, donde cinco chicas se habían parapetado entre risotadas. Detrás de ellas, obviamente, estaba la que faltaba.

- Pues mira, Carmentxu.- Dijo de pronto Charo.- Puedes aprovechar para ir al servicio.

- La solución, puesta en bandeja.- Animó Pilar. Pero Carmen no estaba muy por la labor. Simple y llanamente porque tenía que pedirles el favor. Y no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo.

- Venga, mujer.- Insistió Charo.- Todas están en las mismas que tu.- Añadió con una risita cantarina que a la pobre Carmen le produjo hasta mas ganas de hacer pis.

- Igual no quieren compartir su "creación" –Espetó Carmen, reconociendo por fin que le daba cierto reparo plantarse delante de aquellas seis brujas, que aunque fueran un par de años más jóvenes ya habían criado cierta fama de no achantarse ante casi nada.

- ¡Qué tontería! – Exclamó la animosa Charo.- Babe está ahí. Ella no te va a decir que no.

- Ella puede que no. Pero hay otras cinco. Y de algunas, como Asenjo, no se yo...

- ¡Buah!¡Venga, que te acompaño! – Charo, un poco harta de las reticencias, empujó a Carmen con decisión. Ciertamente conocía mas y mejor que Carmen a las hermanas Fernández de Lama y estaba segura de que no habría problemas con ellas. Y si no había problema con ellas, tampoco con el resto. Y además, no le apetecía nada en absoluto que Carmen se chupara la hora y media de paseo refunfuñando todo el rato por las ganas de hacer pis.

- ¿Os importa que Carmen use vuestro "baño"? – Preguntó con decisión al llegar hasta las chicas, eso si, echando de reojo una mirada a Babe, que miraba a su amiga con curiosidad. Y no era raro. Le habría propinado un empellón a Carmen, por mantenerse un paso por detrás con esa cara de acelga. ¡Pero si era ella la que necesitaba el favor!

-¡Vale! Vas detrás de Lola.- Respondió Mencía sin dar tiempo a nadie a opinar nada de nada.

-Muchas gracias.- Contestó Charo por Carmen. Y en esta ocasión sí que le pisó el pie sin mucho disimulo hasta que su amiga refunfuñó una palabra de agradecimiento.

Ambas se colocaron a un lado guardando cola justo cuando Pilar, que había permanecido un poco alejada, indecisa sobre cómo proceder, decidió unirse a ellas.

- ¿Tu también tienes ganas de mear, Calatayud? – Espetó Lola López con una carcajada. La aludida estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza, ligeramente impresionada por el descaro de aquellas quinceañeras despendoladas. Pero no llegó a decir nada. Charo acababa de agarrarla por el brazo.

-Ohhh-ohhhh.

Pilar giró la cabeza para ver venir, muy ufanas, a Santamarta y Coronado. Era evidente que iban directas a soltarles alguna fresca, pero en último momento Santamarta agarró del brazo a su amiga y le propinó un brusco cambio de dirección.

- ¿Cómo ha sido eso? - Comentó Charo un tanto perpleja.

- Son tontas, Charo. No hay que buscar explicación a las tonterías.- Carmen, que seguía de mal humor, espetó indignada.

- Yo mas bien creo que Fernandez de Lama Número Dos les da un poco de miedo.- dijo entonces Pilar. Y sus dos amigas la miraron con extrañeza.

- No os habréis fijado, pero Mencía, que dicho sea de paso tiene la varita en la mano...

- Como todas...- Restó importancia Carmen.

-... le ha dedicado una mirada a Santamarta que parecía decir "como digas una sola sílaba te vas a enterar de lo que es tener orejas de trasgo".

Charo y Carmen miraron a Pilar asombradas.

- Caramba, Pilarica.- Carmen fue la primera en abrir la boca.- ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Es mas propio de Charo observar esos detalles.

- Y de Carmentxu mencionar esos hechizo.- Añadió la aludida.- Como dice mi abuelita... ¡Pardiez! Orejas de trasgo... ¿Dónde te has dejado tu parte muggle? ¿En el armario de la habitación?

Pilar no sabía muy bien qué contestar. A pesar del tono jocoso de Carmen y de la fina ironía de Charo, se sentía en el fondo halagada. Era como un reconocimiento tenue de que su condición brujil, a pesar de ser la única en su casa, iba alcanzando las cotas aceptables. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que seguir pensando.

-¡Aguirre! – Mencía bramó con decisión.- ¡Te toca! – Y Carmen se apresuró a pasar tras la barrera de chicas, evitando volver la vista al tontorrón de Moleño, que había soltado un "hay que ver qué meonas sois las chicas". Empezaba a tener premura y no era cosa de que aquellas locas decidieran de repente cambiar de opinión y desmantelaran la barrera, dejándola literalmente con el culo al aire.


	2. La Excursión (y II)

**_BAJO LA LLUVIA_**

**Congratulations a Cris Snape por haber resistido férreamente la tentación de apuntarse a otro reto mas, cuando la cartera está ya saturada de los mismos. Que lo disfrutes. Darío es tuyo, por cierto.**

* * *

**_Madrid, febrero de 2017..._**

Babe se sentó en el bordillo y a continuación se impulsó con ligereza. El agua tibia cubriéndola por completo le produjo una inmediata sensación de liberación. Física y mental. Febrero era un mes horroroso en cuanto a calendario académico, con exámenes en la facultad y en el hospital. Aquella misma tarde se había pasado casi tres horas cumplimentando uno, y aunque algunos compañeros le habían propuesto ir a tomar unas cañas, había declinado porque ya no aguantaba mas. Necesitaba el agua. Emergió a la superficie y de inmediato se puso a nadar. A las cuatro brazadas mal contadas, empezó a notar que sus músculos ya no estaban tan agarrotados. Aquello había comenzado como una prescripción facultativa para fortalecer los músculos de su espalda, cuando de adolescente se había estirado como un chicle. Al principio había requerido fuerza de voluntad y tesón para acudir dos veces por semana a la piscina, pero con los años tenía la sensación de que se parecía increíblemente a una especie de adicción.

Reflexionando todo aquello tocó con los dedos el bordillo y procedió mecánicamente a dar una vuelta americana. Y otro largo por delante. Sacar la cabeza hacia un lado cada cuatro brazadas, ver pasar los rectángulos del suelo a toda velocidad, no escuchar nada mas que tus propios pensamientos, no sentir mas que todos tus músculos moviéndose de manera perfectamente sincronizada. Otra vuelta. Y otra...

* * *

Febrero era un asco. Un completo asco. Mencía se frotó los ojos y resopló. Finalmente y tras mucho trabajo había conseguido llegar a resolver el problema, aunque el folio estaba hecho una guarrería. Debería pasarlo a limpio, pensó mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Y además, tenía hambre. Se levantó de la mesa de estudio y fue hacia la cocina resuelta a comer algo, lo que fuera, aunque faltara... miró el reloj... como hora y tres cuartos para cenar. ¡Hora y tres cuartos! - volvió a pensar-¡Muchísimo!. Y empezaba a considerar si era mejor un bocadillo o un cuenco de patatas fritas cuando el timbre del teléfono la detuvo a las puertas de la cocina.

Esperó un instante, dejó pasar dos timbrazos, puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta. Ninguno de sus dos hermanos, en esos momentos presentes en casa, tendría la brillante idea de acercarse a contestar. Menos su padre, encerrado en su despacho corrigiendo exámenes. Y su madre seguía en el Ministerio. Total, que no le quedaba otra que encargarse ella.

- ¿Diga?

_Ehhh, buenas tardes. ¿Podria ponerse Isabel?_

- Pues no.- Respondió resuelta.- Acaba de salir de casa.- Añadió a continuación, consciente de que podía haber sonado un poco brusca.

_Ah. ¿Sabes si va a tardar mucho? Soy...ejem... Darío Vallejo..._

_- _Hola Darío. Mencía al aparato. Número Dos, no se si te acuerdas...

_Claro que me acuerdo._

- Babe se ha ido a nadar, estará fuera al menos una hora. Si quieres que le diga algo...

Unos cuantos segundos se colaron en silencio mientras el chico sopesaba qué decir.

_No, gracias. Ya la llamaré mas tarde..._

Se despidieron con dos palabras y Mencía colgó el teléfono encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y éste... ¿Por qué no la llama al móvil directamente? - Se preguntó en voz alta. Claro que no tenía idea que dicho móvil tenía el sonido desconectado desde la hora del inicio del examen porque su hermana se había olvidado de volver a activarlo, y reposaba parpadeante en el fondo del bolsillo de la chaqueta del chándal, donde aún permanecería un buen rato.

* * *

Darío también había colgado el teléfono y fruncido el ceño. ¿Qué hacer? En principio pensó que lo mejor era esperar. Debería buscar algo con lo que entretenerse, así que empezó a pasear la vista por su habitación. Al cabo de dos segundos y medio se sentía talmente como un animal enjaulado. Quizás por eso se le pasó aquella idea un tanto peregrina por la cabeza. No se detuvo a sopesar ni pros ni contras. Se levantó, agarró la cartera y el teléfono, la varita, un chaquetón grueso del perchero y... en última instancia un paraguas del paragüero, que recordaba vagamente haber escuchado una previsión meteorológica que auguraba lluvias intensas en la zona central.

-¿Sales, hijo? - Preguntó su madre al verlo de esa guisa.

- Si mamá.- Replicó raudo y breve, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Vendrás a cenar?

- Supongo, no lo se, te llamo... - Contestó palpándose bolsillos para asegurarse de que llevaba todo lo que tenía que llevar.

- De acuerdo. Abrígate bien.

Clara no quiso preguntar nada más. Cinco semanas se pasaban muy rápido y aunque hubiera querido tenerlo para ella sola todo ese tiempo, comprendía que eso no podía ser.

* * *

Eso de Aparecerse a la intemperie tenía sus inconvenientes. Sobre todo si en Madrid estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Presuroso, abrió el paraguas y echó a andar a buen paso. Apenas titubeó en una esquina respecto a si se trataba de aquella bocacalle o la siguiente, y aunque llegó a dar cuatro pasos en la dirección equivocada, enseguida se percató del error y rectificó. Una sensación de alivio le recorrió la espina dorsal al encontrar la entrada del polideportivo municipal. En todos aquellos años habían cambiado las puertas por otras más modernas y sustituido el rótulo de la entrada, que bajo la lluvia parecía desprender reflejos púrpura. Plegó el paraguas y se restregó las suelas en el felpudo.

-¿Dónde va? - Le interrumpió una ordenanza mal encarada. Por un instante dudó, pero enseguida señaló la sala de espera. La mujer asintió, aunque a él le pareció que lo hacía un poco de mala gana. Sin esperar a que pudiera cambiar de opinión, apretó el paso y se dejó caer en una silla, frente a la cristalera orientada a la piscina. Dedicó unos instantes a recuperar el resuello y calmar el ritmo del corazón antes de otear el agua. Por un segundo pensó qué podría estar en el lugar completamente equivocado. ¿Por qué iba ella a seguir yendo al mismo lugar a nadar después de tantos años?

Se quedó mirando el agua un instante bastante desconcertado, consciente por primera vez que podría haber hecho el canelo con aquella salida de casa tan precipitada, y empezaba a sentir el bajonazo de la decepción en el estómago cuando la reconoció. Tenía que ser ella, aunque llevara gorro y gafas de nadar y no le hubiera visto la cara. Y el agobio dejó paso a la tranquilizadora certeza de que la habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

Darío hubiera seguido allí plantado, tras la cristalera, mirando los ires y venires de aquella que de repente le encandilaba, pero se sintió a su vez observado y giró la vista para cruzarla con una señora de edad embutida en un bañador marrón, que con la cabeza alzada lo miraba desde el bordillo con una expresión muy desagradable. Era evidente que lo estaba tomando por un mirón. Una oleada de vergüenza le recorrió el rostro y, disimuladamente, se apartó de la cristalera. Acababa de caer en cuenta de que ella podía pensar justamente como la señora. El corazón se le volvió a acelerar y tomó otra rápida decisión. Recuperó el paraguas del paragüero y salió deprisa al exterior.

Aunque la tormenta arreciaba, la gente no dejaba de pasar por su lado. Y para colmo, le echaban miradas, como si pensaran que era un tonto, ahí parado como un pasmarote bajo la lluvia cuando podría haber esperado dentro del recinto deportivo que tenía justo a su espalda. No había forma, pues, de sacar la varita con disimulo y aplicarse algún hechizo impermeable. Y no la hubo durante la siguiente media hora a pesar del intenso jarreo. Ni siquiera para cuando empezó a amainar. Y Darío, con los zapatos empapados, los calcetines calados y los bajos de los pantalones completamente mojados, se preguntó si el universo no conspiraba en su contra, venga a hacer pasar gente junto a él. Un poco desesperado se giró un cuarto de vuelta. Y se la topó de frente.

-¡Darío!

Isabel llevaba un chándal oscuro, zapatillas blancas de piel, una media gabardina gruesa y una bufanda, además de una mochila negra y un paraguas del mismo color con estampado de minúsculas florecitas.

- ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

- Estaba esperándote.- Contestó un poco turbado.- Llamé a tu casa y tu hermana Mencía me dijo que habías ido a nadar... ¿Te ha ido bien tu examen?

- Oh, si... – De repente, Babe pensó en algo. Alzó los bajos de la gabardina y metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. De ahí extrajo el móvil. Comprobó que tenía tres llamadas perdidas, todas del caballero que tenía delante y, como sospechaba, se había olvidado de activar de nuevo el timbre, cosa que hizo de inmediato. – Necesitaba nadar un rato. Cenaré, me iré a la cama y mañana por la mañana repasaré el que tengo por la tarde. – Explicó con un suspiro.

-¿Otro? – Darío había alzado las cejas y parecía sinceramente asombrado.

- Estamos en febrero, ya sabes...- Replicó ella. Y ambos echaron a andar de forma simultánea en dirección a su domicilio.

- ¿Te llevo eso? – Se ofreció él, aunque en su voz se percibía un atisbo de timidez. Había dejado de llover y ambos plegaron los paraguas sin mirarse mucho a la cara.

- No pesa nada.- Mintió Babe. La toalla estaba empapada y además llevaba dentro un secador de pelo, bastante grande, porque no se terminaba de apañar bien con los pequeñitos y plegables.

- Ahora estoy con los de la facultad…- Volvió al tema de partida .- … a continuación vendrán los de San Mateo...

- No se cómo puedes.

- Con mucho orden y no perdiendo tiempo.

-Ya me lo supongo. El de mañana ¿es muy difícil?

- Ese lo llevo mas o menos bien…

Pasó entonces un amo con su perro enfundado en un chubasquero canino rojo decorado con huellas también caninas en blanco, con botitas a juego en cada pata. El pobre animal iba tan cantoso que ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo disimuladamente.

- A Lolo no le gustan los abrigos para perros, ni los impermeables ni nada que se le parezca.- Susurró Isabel mientras amo y perro se alejaban chapoteando en los charcos.

- ¿Quién es Lolo?

A pesar de los esfuerzos por resultar indiferente del joven, a alguien con la capacidad de empatía de Isabel no se le escapó que el tono de voz destilaba un ápice de celos.

- Lolo es nuestro perro.- Aclaró entre divertida y compadecida.

- ¿Tenéis un perro? ¡Pero si se llevan fatal con los puffskeins! Porque… ¡Seguís teniendo a Pufo! ¿No?

- Claro que tenemos a Pufo. ¿Qué íbamos a haber hecho con él? Eso dicen, que perros y puffskeins son mala combinación. Sin embargo, para Pufo es como otro hijo. Lo encontramos cachorro, abandonado y con una pata rota, en el pueblo en el que viven mis abuelos. Y aunque la Consejera Pizarro no siente afinidad por los animales, la "mamá Cecilia" que lleva debajo es mas blanda. Mucho mas blanda, aunque se esfuerce en aparentar lo contrario.

- Ya… pues me parece a mi que Carla no adoptaría ningún cachorrito, por muy desvalido que pudiera parecer y… ¡atchús!

- Jesús. Vaya, pero… ¡Mírate! ¡Si estás empapado! ¿Llevabas mucho ahí fuera? – Exclamó ella al darse cuenta de que tenía los bajos empapados.

- No, qué va, solo un poco… - Negó él con poca convicción.

- Haberte metido dentro. Hay una sala de espera…

- Ya… pero… no me apetecía mucho meterme. Hace calor ahí dentro…- Mintió de mala manera. Babe no obstante se encogió de hombros y perdió la vista por la calle.

- Me vendría bien algo caliente y poción pimentónica, supongo.- Suspiró claudicando a la evidencia.

- Si. Y yo añadiría también un paracetamol.- Comentó ella como si nada.

- Si lo dice la sanadora...

- Tanto como sanadora, todavía no. Vamos a ese bar de ahí. Te puedes meter en el servicio y secarte con la varita. Y tomar un vaso de leche.

Darío pareció aceptar de mas o menos buen grado la sugerencia y hasta parecía aliviado de meterse en algún sitio.

- Dime qué quieres.- Dijo ella cuando se sentaron en una mesa.- Yo pido mientras te secas.

- Pues… no se… ¡atchús!

- Yo voy a pedir un vaso de leche caliente porque es lo que me apetece.

- Pues que sean dos.

- Vale. Anda, vete. Mi madre opina que unos calcetines mojados son peores que algunas maldiciones.

El se rió un poco, pero aún así dudó. Cierto que tenía muchas ganas de encontrar un lugar apropiado y aplicarse unos cuantos hechizos de autosecado, pero otra parte de él mismo se resistía a dejarla, siquiera durante unos minutos.

- Voy a llamar al camarero, y así dejo los vasos de leche pedidos… ¿Mañana también vas a venir a nadar?

Darío se sintió raro inmediatamente después de lanzar la pregunta, porque aunque estaba deseando concretar un nuevo encuentro el intento era, a todas luces, torpe. Demasiado precipitado. Podía dar una imagen equivocada, y él no quería bajo ningún concepto que ocurriera eso. De repente quiso ir con mucha cautela. Algo le susurraba que podía estar jugándose demasiado. Se envaró un poco en la silla y ella lo notó. Reaccionó a aquella falta de naturalidad de manera instintiva, echándose un poco hacia atrás.

- No lo se.- Contestó entonces, en uno tono mucho mas monocorde.- Ya veremos. Depende.

Darío se quedó callado un instante sin saber por dónde tirar. Al final fueron sus calcetines los que le dieron una salida al hacerle notar la humedad entre los dedos de los pies.

- Creo que debo ir al baño.- Decidió levantándose mas bruscamente de lo que habría deseado.

- Ya te he dicho que debías hacerlo.

Se miraron un instante. Se hablaron con la mirada. El le decía a gritos silenciosos que lo que mas temía era volver y encontrarse la mesa vacía. Ella en cambio le respondió con un silencio impenetrable, aunque mientras avanzaba hacia el servicio de caballeros, Darío sentía que le penetraba la nuca una pregunta. ¿Qué pretendes, realmente?

Nunca un hechizo de autosecado había tardado tanto, pensaba dentro de un cubículo, con los pantalones quitados y alzados, ligeramente desconcertado. Ella por su parte se quedó pensativa. Hasta el momento había pensado, correctamente, que había un pequeño tonteo entre ambos. Primero le hizo gracia, a continuación hasta cierta ilusión. De repente había caído en cuenta de la perseverancia y persistencia que no cuadraba con algo que él había expuesto desde el principio. Estaba de vacaciones. ¡Vivía en Australia, por todo el escobero de Bargota! Fue como si el mundo hiciera _Chof_. De hecho, se le escapó eso mismo en voz bajita cuando el camarero puso delante de ella su consumición. Y para cuando él regresó, ya no estaba tan alegre aunque disimuló lo que pudo.

- No tengo mucho tiempo.- Dijo mirando el reloj.- Mi madre se disgusta si entre semana no cenamos a las nueve y media. Le gusta que al menos un rato coincidamos todos en casa…

- Lo entiendo… enseguida nos vamos.- Y se abalanzó sobre su leche como si le fuera la vida en bebérsela de un trago.

- No hace falta que te quemes la garganta. – Advirtió ella.

- Vale, yo…- El bebió un sorbito y retornó el vaso al plato.- … Quizás podríamos vernos mañana otro rato, con mas calma…

- No se cuándo terminaré, ni si acabaré muy cansada.- Cortó ella.- Mira, ya te llamo si me va quedar un rato.

El se quedó un poco cortado, pero no protestó. Pagó y la acompañó hasta el portal mucho menos parlanchín. Ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Además, hacía frío y comenzaba otra vez a lloviznar. Apretaron el paso encogiéndose un poco dentro de sus ropas de abrigo. Cuando se separaron, Darío se despidió con un esperanzado "hasta mañana". Ella le devolvió un aséptico "buenas noches".

* * *

- ¿Qué es esto? – Estaba preguntando Ceci mientras miraba una sartén con aceite hirviendo.

- Aros de cebolla.- Contestó Mencía, espumadera en ristre.

- ¡Ya veo que son aros de cebolla! ¡Pero hija, que es la bolsa entera! – Exclamó Ceci alzando la bolsa de plástico.

- Estaban de oferta mamá.

- Me da igual el precio. ¡No pensarás comértelos todos!

- Pues no veo por qué no.

- Porque te sentarán mal. Por eso. Ah, ahí está tu hermana.

La puerta de la calle se había abierto y cerrado dejando paso a la que faltaba. Babe asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, saludó, dedicó una mirada significativa a su hermana y procedió de inmediato a encargarse de sus cosas de la piscina. Mencía hubiera querido irse tras ella, pero sus aros de cebolla exigían su presencia, de modo que se limitó a tomar nota mental de que algo quería decirle.

-¡Mencía! ¡Atiende, que se te van a quemar!

-¡Qué!

-Anda, trae, que no quiero que me incendies la cocina…

En otras circunstancias, Mencía habría protestado. No obstante en ese momento consideró que era una auténtica suerte que su madre se hiciera con el control de la sartén, así que no se hizo de rogar para ceder los instrumentos de cocina y salió pitando en pos de su hermana mayor.

- Contigo quería yo hablar.- Espetó Babe mientras enviaba la mochila de la piscina a lo alto del armario con un toque de varita.- ¿Qué es eso de ir diciendo a dónde voy o dejo de ir?

- ¿Cómo?

- Le has dicho a _alguien_ que había ido a la piscina.

- ¡No era un alguien cualquiera!

- Pues se ha plantado en la puerta a esperarme.- Babe la interrumpió.

- ¿Te ha ido a esperar? Vaya, vaya...

- Ni "vaya vaya" ni aletas de tritón. ¿Por qué le dices a nadie dónde estoy?

- Un momento, un momento. Yo no le dije exactamente dónde estabas. Solo le dije… que habías ido a nada.

-¡Por favor! ¡Llevo seis años yendo al mismo polideportivo!

- ¿Y cuántos decías que lleva él fuera de España? Joder, habrá apostado porque era el mismo sitio y…

- ¡El mismo sitio es lo mas probable!

- ¿Y si hubieras ido a una piscina de la universidad?

- ¡Ese sito es una cutrez!

- Cutrez o no, él tampoco lo sabe. Oye Babe, yo solo le dije que estabas fuera y que habías ido a nadar, todo lo demás no es cosa mía sino de él.

Babe frunció las cejas un segundo y finalmente claudicó.

- Tienes razón. Es todo cosa suya.

- No se por qué te pones así. Deberías sentirte halagada. Parece que le gustas.

- Oh.- Babe se dejó caer en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa? Eso no es malo. Creí que no te disgustaba del todo. Es amable, mono… aunque un poco bajo.

- Darío no es bajo. Es normal para un chico. Nosotras somos demasiado altas para chicas.

- Lo que tu digas. Bueno, da igual. Si te cansas de él, córtale el rollo y ya está.

- Pues es lo que me estoy pensando.- Hala, ya lo había soltado. Como reacción lógica y esperable su hermana se había dejado caer a su lado y ya estaban las dos sentadas en la cama, mirándose fijamente, el momento de las confidencias sentimentales.

- Verás….- Empezó la mayor encogiéndose un poco de hombros, visiblemente algo incómoda.- Está de vacaciones. En tres semanas o así se vuelve al otro lado del globo. Y lo que no quiero, precisamente, es ser un entretenimiento. Menos en época de exámenes.

- Pues ya te lo he dicho. Mándalo a paseo.

- Eso me digo. Pero estoy dudando, sinceramente. Porque por un lado no me pega en él, al menos en el que yo conocía, pero por otro... si es que se va, Mencía. Esa es la parte que no encaja...

- Se va pero podría volver. Y a mi tampoco me encaja que vaya de campo….

- Si en el fondo me da pena... pobre... Allí estaba esperando empapado, que se pasará esta noche y mañana echando vapor por las orejas si sabe lo que le conviene y…

- ¿Has dicho que estaba empapado?

- Pues si.

- ¿No estaba dentro?

- No.

- ¿No esperó en esa sala de espera que es como un patio debutacas?

- No.

- Uffffffff.

- ¿Por qué haces ese ruido y pones esa cara?

- Mira, un indicio: si fuera de campo se habría quedado contemplando el paisaje en lugar de empaparse bajo la lluvia.

- No se qué quieres decir.

- Pues está clarete. No creo que todos los nadadores sean cetáceos o cetáceas. Te recuerdo que yo te he estado esperando en esa salita tan tontamente ubicada. – Mencía se acordó de un buenorro que nadaba y que la había dejado tan absorta que no se percató de que su hermana salía del agua y se metía en el vestuario. De hecho, en aquella ocasión se pegó un buen susto cuando ella apareció en la salita para recogerla.- Ejem… había alguno que otro, pocos eso sí, peeeeroooooooo….

-¡Te estabas fijando en los tíos!

- Mujer, si parece que la cristalera está puesta a posta para eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cerrar los ojos?

- Ponerte a leer, por ejemplo.

- Ya… ponerme a leer, si mujer. A ver… no me digas que no se te ha ido la vista alguna vez con alguno en bañador que…

- No hay muchos.

- Pero alguno hay.

- Alguno, si.

- Ahhhhhhh. ¿Lo ves?

- Oye, no estamos hablando de mi.

- Ja ja. No. Estamos hablando de tu medio ligue.

- No es mi medio ligue.

- Todavía.

- No me estás ayudando nada.

- Al contrario. Te he dicho lo que pienso, que es muy sensato. Que no te convence, mándalo a paseo; que dudas todavía, pues dale otra oportunidad. ¡Si lo tienes bien fácil! Jo, Babe, si es que, con lo inteligente que eres para otras muchas cosas y qué roma, madre mía, qué roma para los hombres.

-¡No me llames roma!

- ¡Pero si es verdad!

- ¡Mencía y Babe! – Ceci asomó la cabeza por la puerta entornada y tomó rápida nota mental de la posición de sus hijas, que decía a voz en grito que habían estado de confidencias. Ya se enteraría de qué iba la cosa como que se llamaba Cecilia Pizarro. Y sin necesidad de ningún hechizo, faltaría mas. Para eso era la sufrida madre de aquellas dos.- ¡A cenar! – Añadió enérgica.- ¡Los horribles aros de cebolla están listos y asquerosamente crujientes! Y lo que es peor. ¡Tu hermano los contempla con mucho interés!

-¡Beto! – Casi gritó Mencía levantándose como si le hubieran puesto un resorte en el trasero. Aquella amenaza sí que eran palabras mayores. Su hermano, quince floridos añitos, comía como un par de cosacos que hubieran llegado de una larga caminata por Siberia.

Babe no dijo nada porque todo lo que se le ocurría podía ser objeto de rebate por su hermana. Simple y llanamente porque no era del todo lógico. Tal vez Mencía, y sus propios instintos, tenían razón, y las intenciones de Darío iban por otros derroteros. La única manera de averiguarlo era darle la oportunidad de mostrar sus cartas.

En cualquier caso, estaba cansada y la época de exámenes era probablemente el peor momento que podía escoger para comerse el tarro por un chico. Lo mejor que podía hacer era cenar e irse a dormir acto seguido, y fue precisamente lo que hizo. No obstante, antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesilla le echó un vistazo. Se descubrió ligeramente decepcionada al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje, aunque claro, con la contestación que le había dado, ahora la pelota estaba en su tejado. Y le tocaría jugarla mañana por la tarde. "

* * *

_**¿Hubo o no hubo otra cita? ¿Qué se dijeron en ella? Se disiparon los temores de Babe cual "Nieblas del Futuro" en poder de alguien del nivel y precisión de Trelawney? Lo dejo en tus manos, Cris Snape (se inserta un guiño).**_


	3. Bajo la lluvia

**_BAJO LA LLUVIA_**

**Congratulations a Cris Snape por haber resistido férreamente la tentación de apuntarse a otro reto mas, cuando la cartera está ya saturada de los mismos. Que lo disfrutes. Darío es tuyo, por cierto.**

* * *

**_Madrid, febrero de 2017..._**

Babe se sentó en el bordillo y a continuación se impulsó con ligereza. El agua tibia cubriéndola por completo le produjo una inmediata sensación de liberación. Física y mental. Febrero era un mes horroroso en cuanto a calendario académico, con exámenes en la facultad y en el hospital. Aquella misma tarde se había pasado casi tres horas cumplimentando uno, y aunque algunos compañeros le habían propuesto ir a tomar unas cañas, había declinado porque ya no aguantaba mas. Necesitaba el agua. Emergió a la superficie y de inmediato se puso a nadar. A las cuatro brazadas mal contadas, empezó a notar que sus músculos ya no estaban tan agarrotados. Aquello había comenzado como una prescripción facultativa para fortalecer los músculos de su espalda, cuando de adolescente se había estirado como un chicle. Al principio había requerido fuerza de voluntad y tesón para acudir dos veces por semana a la piscina, pero con los años tenía la sensación de que se parecía increíblemente a una especie de adicción.

Reflexionando todo aquello tocó con los dedos el bordillo y procedió mecánicamente a dar una vuelta americana. Y otro largo por delante. Sacar la cabeza hacia un lado cada cuatro brazadas, ver pasar los rectángulos del suelo a toda velocidad, no escuchar nada mas que tus propios pensamientos, no sentir mas que todos tus músculos moviéndose de manera perfectamente sincronizada. Otra vuelta. Y otra...

* * *

Febrero era un asco. Un completo asco. Mencía se frotó los ojos y resopló. Finalmente y tras mucho trabajo había conseguido llegar a resolver el problema, aunque el folio estaba hecho una guarrería. Debería pasarlo a limpio, pensó mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Y además, tenía hambre. Se levantó de la mesa de estudio y fue hacia la cocina resuelta a comer algo, lo que fuera, aunque faltara... miró el reloj... como hora y tres cuartos para cenar. ¡Hora y tres cuartos! - volvió a pensar-¡Muchísimo!. Y empezaba a considerar si era mejor un bocadillo o un cuenco de patatas fritas cuando el timbre del teléfono la detuvo a las puertas de la cocina.

Esperó un instante, dejó pasar dos timbrazos, puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta. Ninguno de sus dos hermanos, en esos momentos presentes en casa, tendría la brillante idea de acercarse a contestar. Menos su padre, encerrado en su despacho corrigiendo exámenes. Y su madre seguía en el Ministerio. Total, que no le quedaba otra que encargarse ella.

- ¿Diga?

_Ehhh, buenas tardes. ¿Podria ponerse Isabel?_

- Pues no.- Respondió resuelta.- Acaba de salir de casa.- Añadió a continuación, consciente de que podía haber sonado un poco brusca.

_Ah. ¿Sabes si va a tardar mucho? Soy...ejem... Darío Vallejo..._

_- _Hola Darío. Mencía al aparato. Número Dos, no se si te acuerdas...

_Claro que me acuerdo._

- Babe se ha ido a nadar, estará fuera al menos una hora. Si quieres que le diga algo...

Unos cuantos segundos se colaron en silencio mientras el chico sopesaba qué decir.

_No, gracias. Ya la llamaré mas tarde..._

Se despidieron con dos palabras y Mencía colgó el teléfono encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y éste... ¿Por qué no la llama al móvil directamente? - Se preguntó en voz alta. Claro que no tenía idea que dicho móvil tenía el sonido desconectado desde la hora del inicio del examen porque su hermana se había olvidado de volver a activarlo, y reposaba parpadeante en el fondo del bolsillo de la chaqueta del chándal, donde aún permanecería un buen rato.

* * *

Darío también había colgado el teléfono y fruncido el ceño. ¿Qué hacer? En principio pensó que lo mejor era esperar. Debería buscar algo con lo que entretenerse, así que empezó a pasear la vista por su habitación. Al cabo de dos segundos y medio se sentía talmente como un animal enjaulado. Quizás por eso se le pasó aquella idea un tanto peregrina por la cabeza. No se detuvo a sopesar ni pros ni contras. Se levantó, agarró la cartera y el teléfono, la varita, un chaquetón grueso del perchero y... en última instancia un paraguas del paragüero, que recordaba vagamente haber escuchado una previsión meteorológica que auguraba lluvias intensas en la zona central.

-¿Sales, hijo? - Preguntó su madre al verlo de esa guisa.

- Si mamá.- Replicó raudo y breve, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Vendrás a cenar?

- Supongo, no lo se, te llamo... - Contestó palpándose bolsillos para asegurarse de que llevaba todo lo que tenía que llevar.

- De acuerdo. Abrígate bien.

Clara no quiso preguntar nada más. Cinco semanas se pasaban muy rápido y aunque hubiera querido tenerlo para ella sola todo ese tiempo, comprendía que eso no podía ser.

* * *

Eso de Aparecerse a la intemperie tenía sus inconvenientes. Sobre todo si en Madrid estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Presuroso, abrió el paraguas y echó a andar a buen paso. Apenas titubeó en una esquina respecto a si se trataba de aquella bocacalle o la siguiente, y aunque llegó a dar cuatro pasos en la dirección equivocada, enseguida se percató del error y rectificó. Una sensación de alivio le recorrió la espina dorsal al encontrar la entrada del polideportivo municipal. En todos aquellos años habían cambiado las puertas por otras más modernas y sustituido el rótulo de la entrada, que bajo la lluvia parecía desprender reflejos púrpura. Plegó el paraguas y se restregó las suelas en el felpudo.

-¿Dónde va? - Le interrumpió una ordenanza mal encarada. Por un instante dudó, pero enseguida señaló la sala de espera. La mujer asintió, aunque a él le pareció que lo hacía un poco de mala gana. Sin esperar a que pudiera cambiar de opinión, apretó el paso y se dejó caer en una silla, frente a la cristalera orientada a la piscina. Dedicó unos instantes a recuperar el resuello y calmar el ritmo del corazón antes de otear el agua. Por un segundo pensó qué podría estar en el lugar completamente equivocado. ¿Por qué iba ella a seguir yendo al mismo lugar a nadar después de tantos años?

Se quedó mirando el agua un instante bastante desconcertado, consciente por primera vez que podría haber hecho el canelo con aquella salida de casa tan precipitada, y empezaba a sentir el bajonazo de la decepción en el estómago cuando la reconoció. Tenía que ser ella, aunque llevara gorro y gafas de nadar y no le hubiera visto la cara. Y el agobio dejó paso a la tranquilizadora certeza de que la habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

Darío hubiera seguido allí plantado, tras la cristalera, mirando los ires y venires de aquella que de repente le encandilaba, pero se sintió a su vez observado y giró la vista para cruzarla con una señora de edad embutida en un bañador marrón, que con la cabeza alzada lo miraba desde el bordillo con una expresión muy desagradable. Era evidente que lo estaba tomando por un mirón. Una oleada de vergüenza le recorrió el rostro y, disimuladamente, se apartó de la cristalera. Acababa de caer en cuenta de que ella podía pensar justamente como la señora. El corazón se le volvió a acelerar y tomó otra rápida decisión. Recuperó el paraguas del paragüero y salió deprisa al exterior.

Aunque la tormenta arreciaba, la gente no dejaba de pasar por su lado. Y para colmo, le echaban miradas, como si pensaran que era un tonto, ahí parado como un pasmarote bajo la lluvia cuando podría haber esperado dentro del recinto deportivo que tenía justo a su espalda. No había forma, pues, de sacar la varita con disimulo y aplicarse algún hechizo impermeable. Y no la hubo durante la siguiente media hora a pesar del intenso jarreo. Ni siquiera para cuando empezó a amainar. Y Darío, con los zapatos empapados, los calcetines calados y los bajos de los pantalones completamente mojados, se preguntó si el universo no conspiraba en su contra, venga a hacer pasar gente junto a él. Un poco desesperado se giró un cuarto de vuelta. Y se la topó de frente.

-¡Darío!

Isabel llevaba un chándal oscuro, zapatillas blancas de piel, una media gabardina gruesa y una bufanda, además de una mochila negra y un paraguas del mismo color con estampado de minúsculas florecitas.

- ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

- Estaba esperándote.- Contestó un poco turbado.- Llamé a tu casa y tu hermana Mencía me dijo que habías ido a nadar... ¿Te ha ido bien tu examen?

- Oh, si... – De repente, Babe pensó en algo. Alzó los bajos de la gabardina y metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. De ahí extrajo el móvil. Comprobó que tenía tres llamadas perdidas, todas del caballero que tenía delante y, como sospechaba, se había olvidado de activar de nuevo el timbre, cosa que hizo de inmediato. – Necesitaba nadar un rato. Cenaré, me iré a la cama y mañana por la mañana repasaré el que tengo por la tarde. – Explicó con un suspiro.

-¿Otro? – Darío había alzado las cejas y parecía sinceramente asombrado.

- Estamos en febrero, ya sabes...- Replicó ella. Y ambos echaron a andar de forma simultánea en dirección a su domicilio.

- ¿Te llevo eso? – Se ofreció él, aunque en su voz se percibía un atisbo de timidez. Había dejado de llover y ambos plegaron los paraguas sin mirarse mucho a la cara.

- No pesa nada.- Mintió Babe. La toalla estaba empapada y además llevaba dentro un secador de pelo, bastante grande, porque no se terminaba de apañar bien con los pequeñitos y plegables.

- Ahora estoy con los de la facultad…- Volvió al tema de partida .- … a continuación vendrán los de San Mateo...

- No se cómo puedes.

- Con mucho orden y no perdiendo tiempo.

-Ya me lo supongo. El de mañana ¿es muy difícil?

- Ese lo llevo mas o menos bien…

Pasó entonces un amo con su perro enfundado en un chubasquero canino rojo decorado con huellas también caninas en blanco, con botitas a juego en cada pata. El pobre animal iba tan cantoso que ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo disimuladamente.

- A Lolo no le gustan los abrigos para perros, ni los impermeables ni nada que se le parezca.- Susurró Isabel mientras amo y perro se alejaban chapoteando en los charcos.

- ¿Quién es Lolo?

A pesar de los esfuerzos por resultar indiferente del joven, a alguien con la capacidad de empatía de Isabel no se le escapó que el tono de voz destilaba un ápice de celos.

- Lolo es nuestro perro.- Aclaró entre divertida y compadecida.

- ¿Tenéis un perro? ¡Pero si se llevan fatal con los puffskeins! Porque… ¡Seguís teniendo a Pufo! ¿No?

- Claro que tenemos a Pufo. ¿Qué íbamos a haber hecho con él? Eso dicen, que perros y puffskeins son mala combinación. Sin embargo, para Pufo es como otro hijo. Lo encontramos cachorro, abandonado y con una pata rota, en el pueblo en el que viven mis abuelos. Y aunque la Consejera Pizarro no siente afinidad por los animales, la "mamá Cecilia" que lleva debajo es mas blanda. Mucho mas blanda, aunque se esfuerce en aparentar lo contrario.

- Ya… pues me parece a mi que Carla no adoptaría ningún cachorrito, por muy desvalido que pudiera parecer y… ¡atchús!

- Jesús. Vaya, pero… ¡Mírate! ¡Si estás empapado! ¿Llevabas mucho ahí fuera? – Exclamó ella al darse cuenta de que tenía los bajos empapados.

- No, qué va, solo un poco… - Negó él con poca convicción.

- Haberte metido dentro. Hay una sala de espera…

- Ya… pero… no me apetecía mucho meterme. Hace calor ahí dentro…- Mintió de mala manera. Babe no obstante se encogió de hombros y perdió la vista por la calle.

- Me vendría bien algo caliente y poción pimentónica, supongo.- Suspiró claudicando a la evidencia.

- Si. Y yo añadiría también un paracetamol.- Comentó ella como si nada.

- Si lo dice la sanadora...

- Tanto como sanadora, todavía no. Vamos a ese bar de ahí. Te puedes meter en el servicio y secarte con la varita. Y tomar un vaso de leche.

Darío pareció aceptar de mas o menos buen grado la sugerencia y hasta parecía aliviado de meterse en algún sitio.

- Dime qué quieres.- Dijo ella cuando se sentaron en una mesa.- Yo pido mientras te secas.

- Pues… no se… ¡atchús!

- Yo voy a pedir un vaso de leche caliente porque es lo que me apetece.

- Pues que sean dos.

- Vale. Anda, vete. Mi madre opina que unos calcetines mojados son peores que algunas maldiciones.

El se rió un poco, pero aún así dudó. Cierto que tenía muchas ganas de encontrar un lugar apropiado y aplicarse unos cuantos hechizos de autosecado, pero otra parte de él mismo se resistía a dejarla, siquiera durante unos minutos.

- Voy a llamar al camarero, y así dejo los vasos de leche pedidos… ¿Mañana también vas a venir a nadar?

Darío se sintió raro inmediatamente después de lanzar la pregunta, porque aunque estaba deseando concretar un nuevo encuentro el intento era, a todas luces, torpe. Demasiado precipitado. Podía dar una imagen equivocada, y él no quería bajo ningún concepto que ocurriera eso. De repente quiso ir con mucha cautela. Algo le susurraba que podía estar jugándose demasiado. Se envaró un poco en la silla y ella lo notó. Reaccionó a aquella falta de naturalidad de manera instintiva, echándose un poco hacia atrás.

- No lo se.- Contestó entonces, en uno tono mucho mas monocorde.- Ya veremos. Depende.

Darío se quedó callado un instante sin saber por dónde tirar. Al final fueron sus calcetines los que le dieron una salida al hacerle notar la humedad entre los dedos de los pies.

- Creo que debo ir al baño.- Decidió levantándose mas bruscamente de lo que habría deseado.

- Ya te he dicho que debías hacerlo.

Se miraron un instante. Se hablaron con la mirada. El le decía a gritos silenciosos que lo que mas temía era volver y encontrarse la mesa vacía. Ella en cambio le respondió con un silencio impenetrable, aunque mientras avanzaba hacia el servicio de caballeros, Darío sentía que le penetraba la nuca una pregunta. ¿Qué pretendes, realmente?

Nunca un hechizo de autosecado había tardado tanto, pensaba dentro de un cubículo, con los pantalones quitados y alzados, ligeramente desconcertado. Ella por su parte se quedó pensativa. Hasta el momento había pensado, correctamente, que había un pequeño tonteo entre ambos. Primero le hizo gracia, a continuación hasta cierta ilusión. De repente había caído en cuenta de la perseverancia y persistencia que no cuadraba con algo que él había expuesto desde el principio. Estaba de vacaciones. ¡Vivía en Australia, por todo el escobero de Bargota! Fue como si el mundo hiciera _Chof_. De hecho, se le escapó eso mismo en voz bajita cuando el camarero puso delante de ella su consumición. Y para cuando él regresó, ya no estaba tan alegre aunque disimuló lo que pudo.

- No tengo mucho tiempo.- Dijo mirando el reloj.- Mi madre se disgusta si entre semana no cenamos a las nueve y media. Le gusta que al menos un rato coincidamos todos en casa…

- Lo entiendo… enseguida nos vamos.- Y se abalanzó sobre su leche como si le fuera la vida en bebérsela de un trago.

- No hace falta que te quemes la garganta. – Advirtió ella.

- Vale, yo…- El bebió un sorbito y retornó el vaso al plato.- … Quizás podríamos vernos mañana otro rato, con mas calma…

- No se cuándo terminaré, ni si acabaré muy cansada.- Cortó ella.- Mira, ya te llamo si me va quedar un rato.

El se quedó un poco cortado, pero no protestó. Pagó y la acompañó hasta el portal mucho menos parlanchín. Ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Además, hacía frío y comenzaba otra vez a lloviznar. Apretaron el paso encogiéndose un poco dentro de sus ropas de abrigo. Cuando se separaron, Darío se despidió con un esperanzado "hasta mañana". Ella le devolvió un aséptico "buenas noches".

* * *

- ¿Qué es esto? – Estaba preguntando Ceci mientras miraba una sartén con aceite hirviendo.

- Aros de cebolla.- Contestó Mencía, espumadera en ristre.

- ¡Ya veo que son aros de cebolla! ¡Pero hija, que es la bolsa entera! – Exclamó Ceci alzando la bolsa de plástico.

- Estaban de oferta mamá.

- Me da igual el precio. ¡No pensarás comértelas todas!

- Pues no veo por qué no.

- Porque te sentarán mal. Por eso. Ah, ahí está tu hermana.

La puerta de la calle se había abierto y cerrado dejando paso a la que faltaba. Babe asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, saludó, dedicó una mirada significativa a su hermana y procedió de inmediato a encargarse de sus cosas de la piscina. Mencía hubiera querido irse tras ella, pero sus aros de cebolla exigían su presencia, de modo que se limitó a tomar nota mental de que algo quería decirle.

-¡Mencía! ¡Atiende, que se te van a quemar!

-¡Qué!

-Anda, trae, que no quiero que me incendies la cocina…

En otras circunstancias, Mencía habría protestado. No obstante en ese momento consideró que era una auténtica suerte que su madre se hiciera con el control de la sartén, así que no se hizo de rogar para ceder los instrumentos de cocina y salió pitando en pos de su hermana mayor.

- Contigo quería yo hablar.- Espetó Babe mientras enviaba la mochila de la piscina a lo alto del armario con un toque de varita.- ¿Qué es eso de ir diciendo a dónde voy o dejo de ir?

- ¿Cómo?

- Le has dicho a _alguien_ que había ido a la piscina.

- ¡No era un alguien cualquiera!

- Pues se ha plantado en la puerta a esperarme.- Babe la interrumpió.

- ¿Te ha ido a esperar? Vaya, vaya...

- Ni "vaya vaya" ni aletas de tritón. ¿Por qué le dices a nadie dónde estoy?

- Un momento, un momento. Yo no le dije exactamente dónde estabas. Solo le dije… que habías ido a nada.

-¡Por favor! ¡Llevo seis años yendo al mismo polideportivo!

- ¿Y cuántos decías que lleva él fuera de España? Joder, habrá apostado porque era el mismo sitio y…

- ¡El mismo sitio es lo mas probable!

- ¿Y si hubieras ido a una piscina de la universidad?

- ¡Ese sito es una cutrez!

- Cutrez o no, él tampoco lo sabe. Oye Babe, yo solo le dije que estabas fuera y que habías ido a nadar, todo lo demás no es cosa mía sino de él.

Babe frunció las cejas un segundo y finalmente claudicó.

- Tienes razón. Es todo cosa suya.

- No se por qué te pones así. Deberías sentirte halagada. Parece que le gustas.

- Oh.- Babe se dejó caer en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa? Eso no es malo. Creí que no te disgustaba del todo. Es amable, mono… aunque un poco bajo.

- Darío no es bajo. Es normal para un chico. Nosotras somos demasiado altas para chicas.

- Lo que tu digas. Bueno, da igual. Si te cansas de él , córtale el rollo y ya está.

- Pues es lo que me estoy pensando.- Hala, ya lo había soltado. Como reacción lógica y esperable su hermana se había dejado caer a su lado y ya estaban las dos sentadas en la cama, mirándose fijamente, el momento de las confidencias sentimentales.

- Verás….- Empezó la mayor encogiéndose un poco de hombros, visiblemente algo incómoda.- Está de vacaciones. En tres semanas o así se vuelve al otro lado del globo. Y lo que no quiero, precisamente, es ser un entretenimiento. Menos en época de exámenes.

- Pues ya te lo he dicho. Mándalo a paseo.

- Eso me digo. Pero estoy dudando, sinceramente. Porque por un lado no me pega en él, al menos en el que yo conocía, pero por otro... si es que se va, Mencía. Esa es la parte que no encaja...

- Se va pero podría volver. Y a mi tampoco me encaja que vaya de campo….

- No. Allí estaba esperando empapado, que se pasará esta noche y mañana echando vapor por las orejas si sabe lo que le conviene y…

- ¿Has dicho que estaba empapado?

- Pues si.

- ¿No estaba dentro?

- No.

- ¿No esperó en esa sala de espera que es como un patio debutacas?

- No.

- Uffffffff.

- ¿Por qué haces ese ruido y pones esa cara?

- Mira, un indicio: si fuera de campo se habría quedado contemplando el paisaje en lugar de empaparse bajo la lluvia.

- No se qué quieres decir.

- Pues está clarete. No creo que todos los nadadores sean cetáceos o cetáceas. Te recuerdo que yo te he estado esperando en esa salita tan tontamente ubicada. – Mencía se acordó de un buenorro que nadaba y que la había dejado tan absorta que no se percató de que su hermana salía del agua y se metía en el vestuario. De hecho, en aquella ocasión se pegó un buen susto cuando ella apareció en la salita para recogerla.- Ejem… había alguno que otro, pocos eso sí, peeeeroooooooo….

-¡Te estabas fijando en los tíos!

- Mujer, si parece que la cristalera está puesta a posta para eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cerrar los ojos?

- Ponerte a leer, por ejemplo.

- Ya… ponerme a leer, si mujer. A ver… no me digas que no se te ha ido la vista alguna vez con alguno en bañador que…

- No hay muchos.

- Pero alguno hay.

- Alguno, si.

- Ahhhhhhh. ¿Lo ves?

- Oye, no estamos hablando de mi.

- Ja ja. No. Estamos hablando de tu medio ligue.

- No es mi medio ligue.

- Todavía.

- No me estás ayudando nada.

- Al contrario. Te he dicho lo que pienso, que es muy sensato. Que no te convence, mándalo a paseo; que dudas todavía, pues dale otra oportunidad. ¡Si lo tienes bien fácil! Jo, Babe, si es que, con lo inteligente que eres para otras muchas cosas y qué roma, madre mía, qué roma para los hombres.

-¡No me llames roma!

- ¡Pero si es verdad!

- ¡Mencía y Babe! – Ceci asomó la cabeza por la puerta entornada y tomó rápida nota mental de la posición de sus hijas, que decía a voz en grito que habían estado de confidencias. Ya se enteraría de qué iba la cosa como que se llamaba Cecilia Pizarro. Y sin necesidad de ningún hechizo, faltaría mas. Para eso era la sufrida madre de aquellas dos.- ¡A cenar! – Añadió enérgica.- ¡Los horribles aros de cebolla están listos y asquerosamente crujientes! Y lo que es peor. ¡Tu hermano los contempla con mucho interés!

-¡Beto! – Casi gritó Mencía levantándose como si le hubieran puesto un resorte en el trasero. Aquella amenaza sí que eran palabras mayores. Su hermano, quince floridos añitos, comía como un par de cosacos que hubieran llegado de una larga caminata por Siberia.

Babe no dijo nada porque todo lo que se le ocurría podía ser objeto de rebate por su hermana. Simple y llanamente porque no era del todo lógico. Tal vez Mencía, y sus propios instintos, tenían razón, y las intenciones de Darío iban por otros derroteros. La única manera de averiguarlo era darle la oportunidad de mostrar sus cartas.

En cualquier caso, estaba cansada y la época de exámenes era probablemente el peor momento que podía escoger para comerse el tarro por un chico. Lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a dormir, y fue precisamente lo que hizo. No obstante, antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesilla le echó un vistazo. Se descubrió ligeramente decepcionada al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje, aunque claro, con la contestación que le había dado, ahora la pelota estaba en su tejado. Y le tocaría jugarla mañana por la tarde. "

* * *

_**¿Hubo o no hubo otra cita? ¿Qué se dijeron en ella? Se disiparon los temores de Babe cual "Nieblas del Futuro" en poder de alguien del nivel y precisión de Trelawney? Lo dejo en tus manos, Cris Snape (se inserta un guiño).**_


End file.
